Kasai Uzumaki
Kasai Uzumaki is a young shinobi from Uzushigakure's renown Uzumaki Clan. His parents died a few years ago in battle against a unknown group of rogue shinobi. He is very loyal to his village and intends to defend it with his life. Appearance Kasai has red hair, a common trait among the Uzumaki Clan, and golden eyes. He typically wears casual attire and a scarf that belonged to his mother before she died. He is average height, has a lean build, and tends to have a fierce look of determination in his eyes. During battle, he sports the typical Uzushiogakure shinobi battle attire including the headband and carries various different scrolls of varying sizes and shapes. Personality Kasai tends to be a very serious, determined, and sometimes reckless person. He wants to find the rogue ninja who killed his parents and avenge them. However, he has no idea where to start or how to find them. He's also aware that if he does manage to find them he would most likely lose, which motivates him to train hard everyday. When he isn't being his usual angsty self, he tends to be rather laid-back and relaxed. He enjoys listening to music, meditating, and learning new things. Regardless of what it may be, all forms of knowledge interest him and he believes that knowledge is the true source of all power. On top of this, Kasai loves his village and it's residents very much, and looks up to it's Kage, Shenron Uzumaki. Background Kasai was born and raised by two members of the Uzumaki Clan, his mother and father. He had a pretty normal life and they trained him many of their clans techniques and fuinjutsu in general. One day, while his parents were out on a mission they were killed by an unknown band of rogue shinobi. This saddened Kasai deeply, and left him severely depressed and emotionally unstable for a while. Over time, Kasai eventually resolved to find the rogue shinobi who killed his parents and avenge them at all cost. Ever since then, Kasai started training hard every day, learning and perfecting new jutsu, and honing all of his skills in general. As the years passed, he eventually became a chunin and even a tokubetsu jonin due to his skill in fuinjutsu. As of now, Kasai intends to face anything he encounters head on and wishes to become even stronger so that he may avenge his parents. Abilities As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Kasai was born with a powerful life-force which grants him great endurance, stamina, recuperative abilities, and strong chakra levels and reserves. He is well-versed in many of his clan's fuinjutsu and fuinjutsu in general, and possess great skill in taijutsu as well. He is considered powerful enough to achieve the rank of tokubetsu jonin, and his peers say that he is known for fuinjutsu. Taijutsu Initially, Kasai's taijutsu was nothing to talk about and was only slightly above average. However, after training intensely every day for years in all areas of jutsu. His taijutsu skills increased greatly. With the utilization of the Four Limbs Weighting Seal Jutsu, he was able to improve his taijutsu skills even further by training with heavy prayer beads attached to each limb. Causing his muscle mass to increase and making him stronger, allowing him to resist the beads over time as his muscles developed more. He no longer uses the beads anymore, but their effects payed off. Overall, Kasai is skilled in the art of taijutsu and can easily hold his own and defeat dozens of chunin-level shinobi and a single jonin-level shinobi. Ninjutsu In terms of ninjutsu, Kasai can use the shadow clone jutsu, as well as a few variants of it. He is skilled in fire and water release nature transformations, and can use them in conjunction with his bukijutsu skills. Genjutsu Kasai's skill in genjutsu is average at best, he knows how to dispel basic genjutsu, and how to effectively counter some of them. He can put weaker foes asleep with them and create basic illusions. Fuinjutsu Kasai's prowess in fuinjutsu is the main reason he was promoted to tokubetsu jonin. Although his skills in other areas are only mid-to-high chunin-level. His fuinjutsu skills are certainly jonin-level, and he has a large arsenal of them. He can seal away large beast, unseal various weapons and tools to assist himself in battle, and use all kinds of seals to restrict and restrain his opponent, and even drain their chakra with them as well. He intends to keep on learning and mastering more fuinjutsu as times goes on and wishes to learn his clan's strongest secret fuinjutsu. Bukijutsu TBA Sensory Perception Kasai is a Sensor-Type, which means he is skilled in the art of sensing and feeling other people's chakra. He can use the sensing jutsu to extend his sensory range to a current maximum of 7 kilometers, allowing him to sense multiple targets over a large distance and locate their exact position. Part II Kasai has yet to participate in any RPs yet. Trivia * Kasai's name means "Fire" while Uzumaki means "Swirl" or "Whirpool". A reference to his burning desire for revenge and his fiery passion for his village and it's kage.